darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescendo Official Timeline
Planet: Kashyyyk''' Topic:Drawing the Line' '''Date Started: '''11-16-08 '''Characters: '''Daven Solo, Kiera Antilles '''Posts: '''4 '''Planet:' Hapes Topic: '''Tempered Steel '''Date Started: '''11-17-08 '''Characters: '''Tracy Laus '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: Hyperspace Topic: '''Silent Thoughts: Preparing for Hapes '''Date Started: '''11-19-08 '''Characters: '''JenaSkywalker '''Posts: 1 Planet: Aria''' Topic: Different Rules '''Date Started: '''11-27-08 '''Characters: '''Jagged Antilles, Zhu E’XingXin, Zhu E’Ren '''Posts: '''34 '''Planet: Coruscant''' Topic:Manifesto' '''Date Started: '''11-28-08 '''Characters: '''AdelaideGrenada, Otto Hetzer '''Posts: '''23 '''Planet:' Mandalore'Topic: 'Smoke Filled Rooms: A Meeting with the Mandalore Date Started: '11-29-08 '''Characters: '''Mandalore the Sanguine, Kitana Motrous '''Posts: '''13 '''Planet: '''Hapes '''Topic: 'Calm Before the Storm 'Date Started: '''12-14-08 '''Characters: '''JenaSkywalker, Kiera Antilles, Daven Solo, Tracy Laus, Sora Laus '''Posts: '''26 '''Planet: '''Bastion '''Topic: 'Forging New Ties 'Date Started: '''12-19-08 '''Characters: '''Riina Fel '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Nar Shaddaa '''Topic: 'Bucket Heads and Slugs: A Meeting with Mandalore and the Hutts '''Date Started: '''12-26-08 '''Characters: '''Saul, Mandalore the Sanguine, Cardeva the Hutt '''Posts: '''13 '''Planet: Bastion'Topic: 'Spy vs. Spy Date Started: '''1-21-09 '''Characters: '''Otto Hetzer, AdelaideGrenada, Riina Fel '''Posts: '''38 '''Planet: Nar Shaddaa Topic: '''Empire of Worms '''Date Started: '''2-11-09 '''Characters: '''Saul, Mandalore the Sanguine, Cardeva the Hutt '''Posts: '''6 '''Planet: Muunilinst ' Topic: 'Lost and Found: The Hunter and the Hunted Date Started: '''3-01-09 '''Characters: '''Kiera Antilles '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: Illum'Topic: '''Lost and Found: Stranded '''Date Started: '''3-05-09 '''Characters: '''Kiera Antilles, Jagged Antilles '''Posts:' 55 Planet: Kashyyyk Topic: '''Two Orders '''Date Started: '''3-15-09 '''Characters: '''Sehti Asgard, JenaSkywalker, Daven Solo, Otto Hetzer, Kiera Antilles, AdelaideGrenada, Jagged Antilles, Nik Durron, Raza Sebatyne, Gorlen Hassel, Alex Skywalker '''Posts: '''45 '''Planet: Mandalore Topic: '''Home Sweet Home '''Date Started: '''4-17-09 '''Characters: '''Mandalore the Sanguine, Zhu E’Ren, Zhu E’XingXin '''Posts: 9 Planet: 'Ryloth '''Topic: 'Ryll Dens 'Date Started: '''7-10-09 '''Characters: '''Daniel Solo '''Posts: '''2 '''Planet: '''Coruscant '''Topic: 'The Day of Reckoning 'Date Started: '''7-17-09 '''Characters: '''Daniel Solo '''Posts: '''3 '''Planet: '''Nar Shaddaa '''Topic: 'Pillaging the Periphery 'Date Started: '''8-19-09 '''Characters: '''Saul '''Posts: '''2 '''Planets: '''Hyperspace '''Topic: 'Smuggler's Run 'Date Started: '''9-09-09 '''Characters: '''Kiera Antilles, Jagged Antilles '''Posts: '''9 '''Planet: '''Nar Shaddaa '''Topic: 'Council of Worms 'Date Started: '''9-22-09 '''Characters: '''Saul '''Posts: '''2 '''Planet: '''Nar Shaddaa'Topic: '''Black Sun…We Might Have a Problem '''Date Started: '''9-30-09 '''Characters: Cain Warsell Posts: 5 Planet: '''Coruscant Topic: A Time For Change: The Loyalists Relocate to Coruscant '''Date Started: '''10-01-09 '''Characters: '''Gorlen Hassel, Sehti Asgard, Otto Hazer, AdelaideGrenada, Dwi Moretti, Kas Haan, Sariss '''Posts: '''16 '''Planet: Krant''' Topic: Black Sun: Rebuilding '''Date Started: '''10-07-09 '''Characters: '''Cain Warsell '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Naboo Topic: Smuggler’s Run: On Naboo 'Date Started: '''10-07-09 '''Characters: '''Kiera Antilles '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Hapes '''Topic: 'Unexpected Problems 'Date Started: '''10-11-09 '''Characters: '''Sora Laus, Cain Warsell,Tracy Laus '''Posts: '''14 '''Planet: '''Kashyyyk '''Topic: 'Allies and Enemies 'Date Started: '''10-11-09 '''Characters: '''Alex Skywalker, Nial Barris, Viktor Saar, Gaven Rothe, Jagged Antilles, Cain Warsell, Raza Sebatyne, Kiera Antilles, Jena Skywalker '''Posts: '''19 '''Planet: '''Illum '''Topic: 'Closure at Last 'Date Started: '''10-12-09 '''Characters: '''JenaSkywalker '''Posts: '''2 '''Planet: '''Rishi Maze '''Topic: 'Finding Destiny 'Date Started: '''10-11-09 '''Characters: '''Jagged Antilles, Kiera Antilles, Jena Skywalker '''Posts: '''14 '''Planet: '''Coruscant '''Post: 'The Jedi Civil War 'Date Started: '''11-26-09 '''Characters: '''Viktor Saar, Torvokka, Sariss, Gorlen Hassel, Mandalore the Sanguine '''Posts: '''7 '''Planet: '''Rishi Maze '''Topic: 'Sanctuary 'Date Started: '''12-14-09 '''Characters: '''Kiera Antilles, Daniel Solo, Cain Warsell, Jena Skywalker, Jagged Antilles, Raza Sebatyne '''Posts: '''19 '''Planet: '''Rishi Maze '''Topic: 'Operation Slashrat 'Date Started: '''1-05-10 '''Characters: '''Jagged Antilles, Cain Warsell, Kiera Antilles, Viktor Saar, Raza Sebatyne, Jena Skywalker, Alex Skywalker, Otto Hetzer, Daniel Solo '''Posts: '''26 '''Planet: '''Coruscant '''Topic: 'Stormy Tides '''Date Started: '''4-24-10 '''Characters: '''Sariss, Gorlen Hassel, Torvokka, Nik Durron '''Posts: '''6 '''Planet: Mon Calamari Topic: Tides of War Date Started: '''4-24-10 '''Characters: Otto Hetzer, Raza Sebatyne, Cain Warsell, Nial Barris, Kiera Antilles, Mandalore the Sanguine 'Posts: '''20 '''Planet: '''Molavar '''Topic: 'Driving a Bargain 'Date Started: '''5-21-10 '''Characters: '''Saul, Jagged Antilles '''Posts: '''4 '''Planet: '''Lantillies '''Topic: 'Seizing the Permemian 'Date Started: '''6-18-10 '''Characters: '''Sariss, Lophen Krytal, Raza Sebatyne '''Posts: '''10 '''Planet: '''Corellia '''Topic: 'Family Ties 'Date Started: '''6-23-10 '''Characters: '''Jagged Antilles, Kiera Antilles '''Posts: '''3 '''Planet: '''Hapes '''Topic: 'Before the Maelstrom '''Date Started: '''7-07-10 '''Characters: '''Alex Skywalker, Cain Warsell, Raza Sebatyne, Sasha, Kiera Antilles '''Posts: '''13